teen titans next top model
by jbug2000
Summary: HIATUS: [Raven and Robin are in love but everyone but their team mates are giving them a hard time saying Raven isn't pretty enough normally Raven wouldn't give damn but one day it gets out of hand so Raven is now in the running of being america's next top model] HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do ****NOT ****own songs I might use or America's Next Model.**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I was meditating in the common room while Starfire was in the kitchen making one of her puddings, Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, and Robin was in the training room. I mentally shuddered thinking how if I didn't get out of there soon I would have to taste test Starfire's pudding so I stood up and went to my room.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I just finished training sweat dripping off my forehead. I went to my room taking a cold shower it made me feel a lot better. Putting on a fresh uniform then went to the common room seeing that everyone was in there but Raven. She probably went to her room. "Friend Robin would please do the taste testing of my new pudding?" Starfire asked holding out a bowl and a spoon in the bowl was a kind of brown and yellow color.

"Um Star I'm not that hungry right now and-" I said before getting cut off by Starfire shoving a spoon full of what she called pudding into my mouth it tasted horrible. I quickly ran to the sink and spit it out almost puking.

"Do you not like my pudding? It is a Tamaranian dish that is quite enjoyable on my planet." Starfire said with a confused face as she took a bite of her _pudding_. I can't believe she actually ate that! She liked it to gross, I about did puke there from seeing her devour the dish like it was something delicious. I decided to leave and go see what Raven was doing not really wanting to just sit there and watch Starfire eat the sickly Tamaran dish I went and knocked on Raven's door.

"It's me." I said after knocking on the metal door. Raven opened it an inch then opened it fully which surprised me.

"Hey Robin what is it?" Raven asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you'd like to play chess." I said.

"Sure come in." She said which surprised me even more. I walked in her room and she had a round bed with a dark blue blanket, her carpet was blue and her walls were painted blue. Raven had a side table by her bed with a mirror on it and also had a big book case. There was a little stuffed animal on her bed it was a black crow with big red eyes. I set up the board thinking I would win but that wasn't the case. Raven had won. It was fun being with Raven she was funny at times, sarcastic, she had a great personality, and was nice if you got to know her better. I thought about all of this while brushing my teeth for bed. Why did I have the feeling that I needed Raven or wanted to always be with her, or that when she was playing chess with me and I had gotten her to smile and it made me feel like I was the luckiest guy ever. Little did I know I was falling in love with Raven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I sat there thinking not believing my conclusion it had been 3 weeks since I played chess with Raven and we have been hanging out more often but I can't be in love with Raven! She is my team mate my best friend, but she's also pretty, sweet, and BAD ROBIN! I sighed I'm going to have to deal with this I love Raven. Does she love me? Probably not but it's important that I tell her I just hope this doesn't ruin are friendship…..it probably will. I went to her room and knocked on her door and she opened it a bit. "What is it Robin?" Raven asked.

"I was wondering if I could possibly come in and talk to you about something important." I said hopefully.

"Sure, come on in." She said opening the door letting me walk in. Then patted to sit next to her on the round bed, I then sat down and asked.

"Okay, well remember 3 weeks ago when we played chess and we have been hanging out more?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well I think I love you." Shock was evident on her face. "Look I know you probably don't love me back but I just had to tell you." She still had yet to say anything. I sighed about to stand up till a pale hand caught my wrist holding me there.

"Wait Robin please don't leave." She said. She didn't need to ask twice as I sat down with her again.

"What is it Raven?" I asked.

"I-I love you to." Raven said blushing and looking down at her lap. As soon as she said this I felt so happy and relieved that I thought I was dreaming.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Here I was in front of Robin the man I loved blushing after confessing. I mean don't get me wrong I am more than happy that he loves me to it's just he is the first guy I ever loved and the best part is that he loved me back. The thing is that I never really had to worry about a certain new emotion named Love, but now I do I met her a week ago that's when I realized that I was in love with Robin, my best friend, go figure. Slowly the gap between us seemed to get smaller and smaller until I felt warm lips brush up against mine. Then Robin pushed his lips against mine soft at first but soon it became rougher yet gentle. He then started to kiss my jaw making me moan softly until we heard Cyborg yell.

"GRASS STAIN GET BACK HERE!" Robin and I both sighed pulling away from each other reluctantly.

"Let's go see what the two _idiots _are doing." I said really wanting to kill them for interrupting us. We then walked out my door, Robin giving me one last peck on the lips before we went out into the chaos, but never the less I was happy.

**Authors Note: Sorry It was REALLY SHORT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey it's been FOREVER and I'm sorry but here you go FINALLY after a RIDICULOUS wait I give you chapter 3! Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Raven's P.O.V.  
><strong>

It was a normal day I guess, Robin and I were on a date. (The Titans all new about them being together)

_*Flashback*_

_I moaned as Robin pushed me into a wall kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed my body against his. That earned me a nice moan. We were going to go on until we heard a gasp. I turned and saw a mad Cyborg, a shocked Beasyboy, and a blushing Starfire._

"_Ummm...well this is awkward so surprise were kinda going out." I said. That lead into a 2 hour conversation on me and Robin's relationship._

_*Flashback over* _

Well we TRIED to have a date but reporters and girls with broken hearts (over Robin being taken) would keep on bothering us. No matter where we go! "Raven! Robin! Are you to on a date? Robin, how do you feel having Raven as your girlfriend?" A reporter asked.

"Robin how could you! I LOVED YOU! Why would you date such an ugly COW when you could have me?" A girl with bleach blonde hair asked. We got up from our table and I grabbed Robin's hand and we transported to the top of the Titans Tower but not before a girl had launched herself at Robin while another pulled at my hair. I sighed rubbing the back of my head where the girl had pulled my hair.

"Are you okay Rae?" Robin asked concerned. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms giving me a kiss on the lips. This was getting out of hand. Later on that night I took a walk to clear my mind on what to do. A piece of paper had been thrown by the wind and it landed at my feet. I bent down and picked it up reading it I then smiled a small rare smile and ran back to the tower. The Titans were all still up so when I came in smiling they all had questions.

"Hope you guys don't mind but I'm going on a trip." I said.

"Where to Friend Raven?" Star asked

"Actually it's an audition." I explained.

"For what?" Cy asked curiously I just handed him the paper. BB then looked at the flyer and his and Cy's jaws dropped.

"What is it Friend Cyborg and Friend BeastBoy?" Star asked. When they didn't answer her she grabbed the flyer and read it. "Friend Raven what is a model?" Star asked as Robin looked at the flyer.

"A model is a woman or man who is representing a company. Say it's a woman and the company makes make-up and they are using new mascara that women wears it and tells/shows people that it's something they should buy. Models are often pretty and model make-up, clothes, accessories, or shoes." Robin said.

"Oh, Friend Raven this sounds GLORIOUS!" Star exclaimed.

"A model Rae?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, this might get the crazed girl fans to step off. It might not help the reporters but the girls are the worst. There hasn't been any crime lately so I could go do it." I said in a monotone voice and a blank expression shrugging.

"YOU A MODEL?" BB asked.

"Shut up BB! Rae could be a model and we can always borrow one of the other Titans." Cy said hitting BB upside the head.

"Okay go ahead and audition." Robin said giving in. I gave him a small smile before walking to my room.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Another date failed sadly by crazed fans and reporters. I sighed punching at the punching bag. After training I went to the common room and watched Cy and BB play video games. Until my favorite girl walked in with a smile on her face. She then told us she wanted to try out to be a model. I agreed and she went to her room. I'm going to miss her if she gets to go and compete. An hour later I decided to go to bed and so I walked up to Ravens door and knocked on it. She opened it up wearing only short shorts and a black tank-top. The sight of her made my heart skip-a-beat. "Hey Robin what is it?" Rae asked a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"I was going to say good night and ummm yeah." I said sheepishly scratching the back of my head.

"Good night Robin see you tomorrow." She said closing her door but not before kissing me quickly on the lips. I smiled and walked to my room and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Please enjoy! :D**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I woke up, took a shower, made tea, and then went up to the roof. Today was the day I was going to audition and I needed to be ready. Once I got to the roof I wasn't surprised to see Robin there. This was our spot where we would go to get alone. We would spend it in silence just watching the sun rise over looking the ocean. Other times we would talk. I walked and sat down to next to Robin my legs dangling off the side. "I'm gonna miss you." Robin said looking at me smiling softly. I smiled back at him and said.

"Yeah, **if **I get picked."

"Rae your perfect, you could easily be a model." Robin said making me blush lightly.

"Thanks, I appreciate that but I'm far from perfect." I said. The tone in my voice stating that he couldn't change my mind. After a few more minutes we went down stairs his arm around my waist.

"Hello, Friends! Friend Raven may I help you in the picking out of your clothes?" Star asked. I tensed slightly but sighed and said.

"Okay, lets go Star." She squealed in happiness. When we got to the mall she dragged me to **Dots **and **Abrecrombie & Fitch**. Finally it was my turn so I went to **Hot Topic **and picked out white skinny jeans that had rips in them, black knee high boots that had blue laces, and a blue off the shoulder top. I then chose clear lip gloss and mascara. When I got back I saw that I had 30 minutes till I had to leave so I got ready in my outfit and put some make-up on then went to the common room to tell everyone I was going. When I walked out BB and Cy were arguing over what to make for lunch. Star was trying to get them to stop and Robin was listening to his music. I used my powers to cover Cy and BB's mouth and so Cy, BB, Star, and Robin looked at me. Robin and BB's jaw droped when they saw me so I just raised an eyebrow.

"Raven dude you look HOT!" BB said in shock. Robin slapped BB upside the head.

"You look amazing Rae." Robin said smiling.

"Friends would you like to see what _I_ bought from the mall of shopping?" Star asked running to try her things on.

"Thanks Robin but I'm about to leave the audition is in 30 min." I said.

"Bye Rae good luck." Cy yelled from in the kitchen.

"Thanks bye." I said and then left as Star came out in short shorts and a belly top. Once I got there I sat in a large waiting room. The room was filled with girls from age 18-25. I just stood because the seats were already taken. I signed myself up on the list and they started calling names.

"Shara Miller their ready for you." A women said from behind a desk. Shara was a blond girl with green eyes, her body was slim, and she was pretty. She seemed like she could be a model easily. The rest is up to her audition. 10 more minutes passed and name after name was called until the women called. "Raven Roth their ready for you." I nodded and walked through the door to see Tyra Banks, Jay Alexander, Nigel Barker, and Jay Manuel all sitting at a table.

"Hi Raven." Tyra said smiling and smiled back a little.

"Hi." I said back.

"Okay, now what inspired you to become a model?" Tyra asked. I didn't have to think about that one. Even on Azarath we had stuff like modeling.

"Actually ever since I was little I really always wanted to be a model. The time where it really inspired me was when my mom took me to her photo shoot. I saw her modeling and how much fun she had and no sooner was I wanting to be a model. So my mom inspired me. I said smiling ever so slightly at the memory. The judges also smiled.

"Have you had much experience in being a model other than your watching your mom?" Tyra asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, she would have me model with her some times." I said feeling a pang of sadness fill me as I thought about my mom.

"What do you hope to gain becoming a model?" Tyra asked.

"To be able to become closer to my mom and to make her proud. To show her that I still haven't forgot how we used to be and how I used to be." I said. I mean the real reason of being here was that me wanting to be here just to prove myself wasn't all a lie but it wasn't a big part of it. Now that I can show emotions I'm slowly going back to how I used to be. I miss my mom and I know she would be proud of me for defeating my father. It would make her happier to know that I still remember my dream. Even knowing that I would destroy everything I still dreamed. I honestly forgot about it until the whole modeling thing came along.

"Thank you for your time Raven. You'll get a call seeing if you made it or not." Tyra said smiling at me. I smiled back not a small smile but not a big one just a normal smile.

"Thank you." I then walked away.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner and sorry if Raven's ooc! Thank you for reading! R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! Sorry for the long wait. Please enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Americas Next Top Model. **

**Raven's P.O.V.**

When I got back to the tower everyone was looking at me and all started talking at the same time. "Friend, Raven what happened?" Star asked.

"Did you get in?" Robin asked.

"What did they ask you?" Cy asked.

"Was it hard?" BB asked.

"I had to wait until I got called, and they asked me why I want to be on the show. Or what inspired me to be a model and it wasn't hard. They'll tell me if I got in or not tomorrow." I said answering all their questions. They all seemed content with the answers. "I'm going to go meditate." I said walking to my room. A few hours later I came out and ate dinner. We had my favorite meal. Mash potatoes and gravy, corn, stuffing, and steak.

"To celebrate Raven's audition and to hope that she got in!" Cy said. I smiled slightly and said.

"Thanks." We then dug in except for Beastboy who of course grumbled about the poor animals that we ate. He had tofu on his plate with a bottle of soy sauce next to it. Gross is the only word that crossed my mind until I looked down at my plate. After dinner I decided to wash the dishes even though it was Cy's turn. He made the great dinner so I do the dishes. As I was doing them I felt two arms snake around my waist. "What are you doing Robin?" I asked trying to concentrate on the dishes and not his toned abs that I could feel through his shirt.

"Hugging my beautiful girlfriend." Robin said simply. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks. Dang it! I was blushing I don't blush! **'****Your doing it right now.' **A voice I recognized as Happy said. 'Shut, up!' I told to her. She obliged and now I could deal with the problem at hand. Robin. Abs. Breath. In. My. Ear. He was teasing me! I almost dropped the plate when I felt his hot breath on my neck. I think I heard him chuckle a bit and then his arms left my waist and he then walked away. I mentally cursed my boyfriend 'Stupid Boy Blunder!'

When the dishes were done I dried and put them away. Going to my room I decided to listen to my ipod. I never really listen to it but sometimes I would listen to it. I flipped through it and decided on a song. I even started singing with it.

_"Out on your own,_

_cold and alone again._

_Can this be what you really _

_wanted baby?_

_Blame it on me,_

_set your guilt free._

_Nothing can hold you back now." _I just sang the beginning. I didn't feel like singing the rest though. After listening to a few more songs I turned it off and changed into my pjs. Lying down I covered myself up and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke up at 5:30 and hopped in the shower. Changing into my uniform I went down stairs to make my tea. Drinking the warm liquid soothed me and kept my emotions at bay. Finishing the tea I went to visit Nevermore.

Once I got there I was greeted by none other than Happy. "Hi, Ravey! Let's goooo!" Happy said in a cheerful voice. I sighed in annoyance and followed her. We were finally in the center of my mind and all my emotions were there.

"Okay, everyone listen up! I need you guys to calm down! If we got in they'll call around 10:00, NOT 5:30!" I said.

"Why bother we aren't going to get in. We're not pretty enough like those other models. We belong in the dark, mom hated us too. So she wouldn't care if we broke the promise. We are no one, we can't prove to anyone that we are good enough because we aren't." Depressed said. We all just rolled our eyes at her antics. Even though I did feel some part of that it wasn't as much as it used to be. Thanks to my friends. After a few more minutes I was able to calm them down. I then left Nevermore and checked the time.

It was now 6: 00. I read a book, for a while and got sucked into it. What seemed like a small 30 minutes was actually 4 hours! I finished the book and was on the last line when my phone rang. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Raven Roth?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and who is this?" I asked.

"My name is Shara, I have called to tell you that you have been selected to compete in America's Next Top Model. A limo will be picking you up at 11:00."

"Okay, thank you." I said. We then hung up. I quickly packed my bags and told the other the great news. They were all happy and excited for me, but also sad that I would be leaving for a while. I promised to call as much as I can. When the limo got here I said bye to everyone. First it was Cy. "Bye, Cyborg."

"Bye, Rae show them girls who's boss!" Cy said smiling and gave her a hug. Next, was Starfire.

"Bye, Starfire I'll see when I get back. Don't be sad okay?" I said and then asked. Starfire smiled with tears in her eyes. and gave me a bone crushing hug. For once I didn't hate it, I smiled a bit and returned her hug. Now it was Beastboy.

"Bye, Rae you kick some model butt! Oh, and snag me a couple hot chicks!" Beastboy said and handed me 24 copies of his picture.

"What the hell is this shit for?" I asked trying my best not to hurt him.

"Pictures for my ladies! The chicks dig the ears and fang!" Beastboy said I rolled my eyes ripping up his photos with so they were now nothing but tiny scraps. "WHAT NOOOOOO. I payed $5.32 for those!" I then flicked him in the head moving on to Robin.

"Good luck Raven I'm really gonna miss you." Robin said smiling. I smiled back a genuine smile.

"I'm gonna miss you too." I said and then he kissed me softly his right hand on my cheek. He then looked me in the eyes and said.

"I love you Raven." His words made my heart swell his tone was filled with love.

"I love you too." I gave him one last kiss goodbye and hopped inside the limo.

**A/N: Hey thank you for reading! R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the song Lacrymosa. It is by: Evanescence/Amy Lee. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry and I know I've said that A LOT! But I always meant it. I'm STILL grounded this is just a treat. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans OR Americas Next Top Model. **

When I first got in the limo I was struck with a strong smell of perfume. Jeez, that's terrible! I refrained from plugging my nose it was so strong. It was coming from a girl with blue eyes and white hair strange enough. But I was one to talk with my purple hair and Amethyst eyes. "Hi, I'm Gabriella nice to meet you!" A girl with dark brown eyes and brown hair said smiling brightly.

"Raven, nice to meet you too." I said willing a small smile onto my face. Soon enough I was introduced to everyone. I didn't think I'd get along with an arrogant girl named Reiko. She reminded me of Kitten and I hated it! Though Aisha, Ivy, and Clare I'm sure I'd get along with. Gabriella was like Beastboy in many ways. Needless to say it was scary.

After a few more minutes we were at the house. Climbing out of the limo I saw a big building and figured it must be our new home. Everyone started climbing out of the limo when a girl I think named Clare tripped and fell. Thanks to Reiko though only I saw it cause no one seemed to say anything. After Bethany helped Clare back up we all ran inside. Once inside I was in awe of how pretty the place actually was. There was a big flat screen TV, a pool, hot tub, big living room, and nice sized kitchen. 'I think I won't mind it here.' I thought to myself smirking.

Deciding I better get a room before it was too late I walked down the hall. Only to run into Aisha. "Oh, hey Raven have you found a room yet?" The girl with light brown pigtails asked smiling.

"Ah, no I'm just now coming back here." I answered.

"Then do you wanna bunk with me? Everyone ran to the bedrooms first thing." I was shocked.

"Um, yeah sure thanks." I answered smiling slightly at her. Aisha then showed us to were we'd be sleeping and once I put my stuff up we talked. Aisha and I were also rooming with Olivia and Ivy. So I was glad with my roommates even if Olivia was a hyper ball of energy.

"Okay, so Raven how is it working with _the _boy wonder?!" Olivia asked winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Boy blunder? Well, he's a pain in the ass with training and is always making me worry but he's actually really sweet, funny, and has an ego bigger than his head but that's what I love about him." I said blushing lightly when I realized I had said all that out loud on camera! Olivia squealed and I blushed even darker. "Oh, dear Azar." I groaned my and I put my face in my pillow as they all laughed at my demise.

"Awww it's okay Rae Rae we know how you feel I mean who can resist the boy wonder? He's so _smexy_!" Ivy said smiling deviously. I felt my face heat up even more as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay whatever." I said.

"Oh, come on you gotta admit you think he's a manimal!" Olivia exclaimed. I couldn't stop the laugh from coming out.

"A _what?!_" I just broke there and laughed so hard that everyone else started laughing. God, it's been I don't know how long it's been since I was able to laugh like that?! Oh, yeah never.

**-NEXT DAY-**

****I woke up earlier than everyone and got ready for the day. I wore black skinny jeans with blue rips in them matched with a form fitting blue off the shoulder sweater. My make-up consisted of mascara and clear lip gloss. I had to stock up on actual clothes and ended up picking out a lot of **Hot Topic. **Soon enough the others were up and no later did Tyra Mail come. Courtney read it out loud. **_"Fight or Flight? Chose your pose." _**Everyone exchanged confused looks then broke into instant chatter about what it was.

Well, I new how to fight and fly so I say this might not be hard. Then again though I could be wrong and probably just jinxed myself. This is gonna be a long day.

**A/N: Hey I know it's VERY VERY VERY SHORT and I'm sorry but I just really wanted to give you guys something!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans OR Americas Next Top Model. **

On our way to the location we were supposed to go to the girls talked and joked around. "Okay, so if you had to walk a mile in heels where would you go?" Olivia asked the girl sitting next to her, I think her name was Daisy. She had long blonde beautiful hair that went all the way to her waist. She was beautiful but her aura was manipulating. So, I think I'd stay away from her and see how she plays out. Daisy smiled prettily and answered sweetly.

"Obviously I'd try and walk further in heels to get to were I would want to go which is to my boyfriends!"

"Awww, that's so cute!" Olivia squealed as Daisy blushed and said 'thanks'. It was all fake though I could tell in her emotions and facial expressions. I turned and looked out the window, my thoughts wandering to Robin when Aisha broke my thoughts by asking.

"Are you nervous?" I looked over at her and asked.

"Yeah, a little what about you?"

"Definitely! I mean I wonder what she meant in that note." Aisha said thoughtfully.

"I don't know but I do know is that you should just try not to get too nervous. It's good to sometimes just be excited." I said smiling slightly.

"Yeah, your probably right, thanks Raven!" After she said that the bus stopped and we all got out. Then walked into a big building and met up with none other than Jay Manuel.

"Hey, ladies! How are you doing?" Jay asked. The rest of the girls answered.

"Good."

"Has anyone one heard of a Gouldian Finch?" Jay asked and the girls all looked confused. So, I stepped in and said.

"It's a type of bird." Jay looked at me and smiled.

"Yes, it is! You might be wondering what this has to do with anything but today we are all going to be done up as a type of animal. Your going to be posing either a an animal that flies or stays and fights. And the one shooting you will be none other than David Lachapelle!" Jay announced and said photographer walked out and we all clapped while some girls also squealed. David Lachapelle smiled and told us.

"Hello, girls I'm glad to meet you and am looking forward to working with you all."

"Okay, now off to hair and make-up girls!" Jay exclaimed and we all ushered to the rooms. I got sat down and they started to get to work. My type of animal was flight and it was none other than a Raven. While doing my make-up they also did my hair and I waited patiently. When they turned me around and I saw my reflection I was surprised. I didn't even look like myself.

My makeup was black eye shadow with blue lines coming out at the side looking like electric blue wings. My eyelashes looked long and had blue tips. They then put a black wig on me, straightening it making the hair look glossy. My lips were made a pink color and looked full. My skin also seemed to have a glow about it.

Then came my dress. I was wearing a short black dress. The top was strapless and a tight corset that showed curves I didn't know I could have. The lace on it was blue. The bottom was short and ended mid thigh and was almost tutu like, it looked as if it were made of two small wings that were tipped blue. My shoes were strapped black high heels. The thing I was supposed to be showing off though was the dress.

I was surprised at how I looked. Wait till the Titans get a load of this. It was my turn and I stepped out and met up with Jay who escorted me to the location. It looked like a snowy mountain. I took one deep breathe and got ready. I knew that I was going to have to show emotion for this. Emotions I wasn't used to being able to use so freely. Stepping on step though all my anxiety washed away I was back on Azarath with my mom.

I started off with various poses until I got comfortable. I felt my emotions run wild almost. Love, longing, and darkness were the main things I felt. Love for my friends. Longing for my mother. Darkness for the side of me that would never change, at least that's what I used to think but now it was different. I felt my "dark side" turn into light. I was now a different person I was now the real me. Light, for the bright future I knew I was going to have with my friends. Before I knew it we were done and Jay called me over.

I walked over and gave him a questioning look. "That was amazing Raven. I knew you said you had some experience but honestly your pictures have been the best today. I didn't even have to coach you. Great job." Jay said. I was stunned and said a 'thank you' and left to change back.

**(At home)**

We all sat at home and everyone was talking about if they thought they did good or bad. "God, Raven you have no reason to worry you were amazing!" Gabriella groaned. I looked up from my book and raised an eyebrow.

"Gabriella, come on just because I may have seemed to be good doesn't mean I was and doesn't mean I don't need to worry." I said then closed my book.

**(In a confessional: Reiko) **

"First off I don't like that girl, Raven. She has such an attitude and thinks that just because she's a super hero she's going to win! Now everyone is saying that she has no reason to worry?! As if! I'm not worried because I **know **how good I did."

**(End of confessional)**

**(In a confessional: Daisy) **

"Hmmm about Raven. I wouldn't say that I don't like her it just seems like she's not really model material. I mean she seems like she's hiding something. She's also kind of scary."

**(End of confessional) **

**(In a confessional: Raven) **

"I don't even really know the rest of the girls in the house. They all seem fine. I think I did okay but I'm still worried."

**(End of confessional) **

I heard a girl yell 'Tyra mail!' and everyone including me went to check it out. The girl Ray read it out load, her sea blue eyes holding excitement. "Tonight you will meet with the judges and see who is still in the running of America's Next Top Model." Everyone seemed to be nervous as we got ready. I put on my outfit from earlier and we went to meet the judges.

"Hello, ladies welcome. I am with noted fashion photographer Nigel Barker and..." Tyra introduced who she was with and the prizes. "Okay, now you had to become an animal. Courtney your up first." Courtney walked up and they began. She was a white tiger. They pulled up her best picture and began. Her photo was very disappointing to the judges. It went on until I was called up. "Hey, Raven I heard you did very good. So, let's see your best shot." The picture came on the screen and I was surprised.

It was a close up and my right hand was reaching out towards the sky while my other was clenched at my side. My face hit the light good and my eyes were showing something they haven't for a long time. Emotion. "First off I have to say it was hard editing your photos you had so many good ones! I love this picture and how much emotion you have in your eyes." Tyra started off.

"I agree you look more angelic like your seeing the light for the first time. I absolutely love it. Girl you are working it." Jay Alexander announced making me laugh a bit.

"You were one of my favorites. I loved taking the pictures of you." David said happily.

"I agree with them all this is a great way to start off this competition." Nigel said.

"Thank you Raven." Tyra said and I smiled and said.

"Thank you." Then walked back to my spot.

"Okay, now the judges have to deliberate and decide whose going home and who is still in the running of being America's Next Top Model." Tyra said and we all shuffled out, nervous being the main emotion in the air.

**(With the pannel) **

"Okay, so lets talk about Reiko's picture..." Tyra started and they discused everyone's picture. "I think that Courtney is a beautiful girl but just didn't bring it. While Dawn tried to bring it but ended it up with an emotionless picture. I think we've made our decision."

**(With Raven) **

We were sent back in and Tyra looked serious standing there with papers in her hands. "Fourteen beautiful girls stand before me but I only have 13 photos in my hand. Who ever's name I do not call must immediately pack their bags and go home and the first name I'm gonna call is..." She flipped the paper over and it showed. "Raven." I walked to her and took my photo and waited off to the sides watching as names were called. Finally we were down to the last three.

"Reiko. Will the last two girls please come forward. Before me stands two beautiful girls one of which has an amazing determination and the other who is also just as determined but ends up with no emotion in her pictures. The name I am going to call is...Dawn. Congratulations you are still in the running of America's Next Top Model." Dawn cried and took the picture then hugged Courtney and came over to stand with us. Tyra talked to Courtney who then came and gave us all hugs then left.

I went to sleep that night determined to win and be the last model standing.

**(Next Day) **

I woke up and got dressed and was drinking my tea chatting with Aisha when someone yelled. "TYRA MAIL!" Bethany read and we all an in to hear. "**Show her up can you stick out in a crowd**." Everyone looked around and wondered just what it meant.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think Tyra's mail meant! R&R PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, and thank you for venturing to this story however I regret to inform you that this story will be put on HIATUS until I can find my passion for it again. I apologize to all of you who read this and loved it, if I were to ever pick this back up again (which I probably will) I would probably be revising the whole thing, my writing has gotten immensely better since the start of almost ALL of my stories. Lately I have decided to start working on all of my old stories that didn't start out as good as they should have sadly and just revise them. However for this story the spark just wasn't there anymore, once again I'm so sorry! Until next time!**

** ~JBug2000~ 3 XOXO **


End file.
